Thank You For Leaving
by KT08
Summary: The Cullens leave and Bella finds out that she is adopted in the weirdest way ever. She also finds out a few more secrets that will change her life forever. Bella also finds love along the way. Oh and what would happen if the Cullens came back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

I can't believe that he left me. He said he didn't want me or love me. That stupid bloodsucking leech left me in the middle of the forest. That asshole!!!

Look he made me so mad that I'm shaking. Why am I burning up and can't stop shaking? Now my body feels like I'm going to explode.

The next thing I know is that I'm on all fours and I'm looking down at my…paws?

_What the hell why the fuck do I have paws?_

_**That's because you're a werewolf.**_

_What the hell now I'm hearing voices in my head, I must be going crazy._

_**No you're not crazy. I am Sam Uley, from La Push; can you tell me who you are?**_

_Isabella Swan. Do you know why I'm a werewolf?_

_**Actually, no I don't because to be a wolf you have to be Quileute and this is the first time that a girl has phased.**_

_Oh great, I'm a freak. Oh god, this must mean my parents are my real parents. How could they lie to me?_

_**I'm sorry you had to find out this way Bella, but we need to get you back to your human form.**_

_Okay. How do I do that?_

_**Just think about being human and happy stuff. Oh yeah I almost forgot, when you phase back you will be naked. Where are you so I can go and give you some clothes?**_

_I'm in the woods behind my house somewhere. My stupid bloodsucking leech of a boyfriend left me here, that stupid prick._

_**Well, at least he's gone. I'll be there in a few minutes.**_

While Sam was on his way I tried to phase back to my human form. I thought about being human, the next thing I know is that I am on the forest floor naked. I look around and see a form approach me.

"Uhm…here are some clothes. I'll just wait over here until you're done," he said. I assumed that this was Sam, but just hurriedly put the clothes on.

"Thanks, you can turn around now. So care to explain to me about the Quileute Legends. I heard about them but I'm pretty sure there is a lot more I need to know," I said with some curiosity laced into my voice.

"Well okay…" with that Sam told me everything from being protectors of the tribe to imprinting. I was amazed by all this. Then he told me about the pack. How it was just him, Jared, and Paul. He told me how they were going to La Push High School and they were seniors like me. He then said that it was probably safer if I transferred to La Push and moved down there. He Said I could live at his house with him and his fiancé, Emily. I was all for it because I would need some time to get over my parents not being my real parents. This reminded me that I had to talk to my "parents" to see who are my real ones are.

"Sam I need to talk to Charlie about who my parents are, and I don't know if I will be able to stay calm so can you come with me to get me out of there before I attack him," I asked Sam.

"Sure I also need to talk to him about you moving to La Push so you can be closer to the tribe and so you can learn to control your anger. Remember though, you can't tell him that you're a werewolf."

"I know, this is going to be interesting." With that being said, we started off to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

When Sam and I made it back to my house, Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway already. So I walked into the house, with Sam behind me, and told Charlie that we needed to talk.

"Charlie, I need to ask you something very important."

He looked over my shoulder at Sam warily and said, "Sure kiddo go ahead and ask."

"Am I adopted," I asked bluntly.

Charlie looked upset at first and then sighed. Then said, "Yes, you were adopted."

"Who are my real parents?"

"Your mom was young when she had you, she couldn't take care of you. So we adopted you. I'm sorry to tell you this Bella but she died a few years later after giving birth to twin boys. So you have two younger brothers that are living on the Res. As for your father…" he looked up at Sam and then at me and sighed, then continued, "he was married at the time with a son. Bella your father is Joshua Uley."

I look at Charlie with wide eyes, and then turn to Sam who looks just as shocked as me. I then turn back to Charlie and say, "Are you telling me that Sam is my brother?"

"Yes, Sam is you brother. Bella, I am sorry we didn't tell you. I wanted to tell you, but your mom always said that you didn't need to know because you end up stuck here if you knew. Don't hate me, Bella I will always love you as my own daughter."

"Dad I don't hate you. I will always love you; you will always be my dad. I just need some time to think this through." With that being said I went over and hugged him.

"Uhm, dad I was wondering if I could transfer schools and live with Sam for awhile. The Cullens left and I just need to get away from stuff that reminds me of them," I said looking at him with puppy dog eyes. I needed a reason to go live on the Res, now I have a few of them.

"I guess so. I bet you guys would also like to get to know each other since you're brother and sister," Charlie said. Then he looked over at Sam who was still in shock and said, "Sam you better take care of her."

This seemed to finally snap him out of it. "Yes sir. I would never let anything happen." Then he looked at me and said, "Wow…I have a little sister. Never would have thought."

Then all of a sudden I was being suffocated by Sam who was hugging me really tight. "Sam…can't…breath," I wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just really happy. I have always wanted a sister, now I have one."

"Well, I always wanted a brother, now I have…three," I turn and look at Charlie, "who are my little brothers?"

"There names are Collin and Brady, they are thirteen. I think they live with their father."

"Do you think that I could talk to them, I want to meet them?"

"I think you my have to talk to their dad first. You should ask him if it's alright if you should tell them that you are their sister."

"Okay, I guess I can wait to talk to them, I really, really want to meet them. I they like me."

Who would have thought that the Cullens leaving would have been a good thing. Because of them leaving, I found out that I have three brothers. Now I have the big family that I always wanted

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

It has been one week since I found out that I was a werewolf, my parents aren't my real parents and that I have three brothers. I am now living with Sam and Emily. Emily is a very nice person; she and Sam are perfect for each other.

When everyone found out I was a werewolf they were shocked. Jared only said one thing, which was "Holy shit." Paul kept staring at me like I was a piece of meat and when Sam saw that I was uncomfortable, he then proceeded telling them more about me.

**FLASHBACK**

"Jared, Paul. This is Isabella Swan, also known as Bella," Sam said.

"So, like we care who the leech lover is," sneered Paul.

"Guys Bella is our new pack member. She just turned today and is going to stay with me and Emily," Sam said calmly.

"Holy shit," said Jared.

"So now we get to see a naked girl, cool with me at least she is worth looking at," Paul said then winked at me.

"Hey Paul was it," I said seductively and he nodded and looked like he just won a prize, "I would like for you to meet my older brother."

"Why would I care who your older brother is. It's not like he's here, and if he was I could take him," Paul said. While Paul was saying this, Jared was looking between me and Sam with an amused and shocked expression. I guess he could tell where this was going.

"Oh really, Paul this is my brother Sam," I said very innocently.

"Paul, you are going to respect my sister or you will be running extra patrols," Sam said calmly, but it was a scary calm. Paul just nodded.

**END FLASHBACK**

Paul has never tried anything again after that.

I was not allowed to see the twins yet because even though I have the best control, Sam just wants to make sure that I am ok with my anger. So I still have to wait awhile to see them.

Today we were going to talk about who was going to be changing. Sam hasn't told us who yet, but we knew there was a couple.

"Okay, well we need to keep an eye on these guys. Paul you will watch Seth; Bella you will watch Quil and Jacob, since Jacob already trusts you; and Jared you will watch Collin and Brady," Sam said.

"Wait…Why didn't you tell me that Brady and Collin were changing, and why can't I watch them," I asked.

"Bella I think you should wait to see them. I don't think you will be able to stay in control when you see what their dad does to them. I'm sorry Bella but the reason you can't watch them is because they are being abused by their father and I don't need you to blow our secret to protect them. And Jacob trusts you and doesn't really like us because of the rumors that are going around saying that we are a gang," Sam said.

"Okay I get what you are saying Sam, but once they are changed I am going to tell them that I am their sister and that I will protect them," then I turned to Jared and said, "take care of them Jared, don't let anything too bad happen to them, or I will come after you."

"I will watch over them Bella, even though they are you real brothers, they will be our pack brothers and we protect each other," Jared said to me sincerely.

"Hey Sam, you know if Seth is going to phase, shouldn't we be watching his sister Leah too. I mean there is a chance that she is going to phase to, I mean I did," I said as an after thought.

"You're right Bella. Paul, keep an eye on Leah too," Sam said looking at Paul.

So today I was going to start at La Push High School. Sam was going to drop me off so people know not to mess with me, and I had to hang out with Paul and Jared all day.

I just got out of bed and was looking at myself in the mirror. Since I have become a wolf I have had some changes in my body. I have more muscles in my legs and arms. My once flat stomach looks toned now. My skin is a little darker, so I'm not pale white anymore, more of a light caramel color, I am still really light compared to the boys russet color skin. I used to be five-four, now I'm five-seven, which sucks because the boys are all over six feet tall and I look really tiny next too them. My body also has really nice curves that are all in the right places. I know have an ass that is noticeable and my breast that were once B-cup is now a very noticeable D-cup. So I had to go shopping for a whole new wardrobe, Sam wasn't all that happy with the clothes I bought. He said they were to reveling for his little sister to wear. When he said this Emily set him straight and he didn't say anything else.

So after I took my shower, I did my hair and make up. I scrunched my hair and put a red headband. I made my make up light. Then I went to my room and picked out an outfit for today.

I decided on a red shirt that had black writing on it. I then I picked out a black jean skirt that went to right above my knees. The shoes that I picked out were red flats. Then I went to look in the mirror and thought that I looked good, so I went downstairs for breakfast.

"No, Bella. You are not wearing that to school. Go change," Sam yelled.

"Hey, just because you are my older brother doesn't mean that you can boss me around. I can wear whatever I want Sam. If I go back upstairs right now then I will put on something even more reveling then this," I yelled back.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't want all the hormonal teenage boys to harass you all day," Sam apologized.

"It's okay Sam, but I think I can handle teenage boys. Anyways, I have Jared and Paul there, they won't let anything happen to me…," I started but then finished, "well at least Jared will, Paul is a whole other story."

"Hey, I will beat anyone who messes with you, anyways people will leave you alone once they figure out that you are Sam's little sister," Paul laughed out.

"Okay you guys shut it, leave Bella alone, and eat breakfast," Emily said.

"Thank you, Emily," I said. I looked around the table and the guys were stuffing their faces. "Don't you guys have any manners, how am I ever going to take you guys anywhere when you eat like that. You are so lucky I like you guys or I would never show my face with you guys."

"Just eat Bella, or we will embarrass you at school today," Jared threatened.

"Okay, I'll eat."

When we finished eating Sam took us to school. Before I could get out of the car, Sam started in with the lecturing, "Always stay in control. If you start to lose control leave the class even if the teacher says not to. Try to keep your distance from everyone. Oh and have a great day."

"Oh, thanks. I would have been lost if you didn't explain that to me," I said sarcastically. Then I asked, "So can I speak to Jacob, to check on him and Quil?"

"Yes, you can, but be careful. If they make you mad just walk away," Sam answered. "Okay, get your asses out of my car. I will see you later, bye."

"I love you too, Sam," I replied as I got out of the car. Then he drove away.

"Well, welcome to our own personal hell," Paul said. Everyone was staring at me, well girls were glaring and boys were drooling.

"Yeah, okay, anyways…Jared where's Kim, I want to meet her," I asked all excited. All of a sudden I was attacked by a girl.

"OMG! You must be Bella. I am so glad that I don't have to be the only girl hanging out with them during school," squealed the girl.

"Jared…I think that I just found Kim. Hi Kim it's nice to finally meet you. Jared talks about you all the time. We should totally hang out with each other without the guys," I said jumping up and down.

"I know we should, that would be awesome. No offense to you two but now I don't have to listen to all the stuff you talk about. Thank you Bella you saved my life during lunch," Kim said also jumping up and down.

"Will you two calm down people are staring even more. Come on lets go get your schedule Bella," Jared said.

"Okay let's go," with that said we went to the office.

When we came out of the office I walked right into Jacob. He looked down at me in shock and then smiled until he saw who was with me.

"Bella, can I please speak to you please," he said harshly.

"Uh yeah," I said to him. Then I turned to Paul, Jared, and Kim and said, "I'll see you guys in class."

"Okay, Bella. See you in awhile," they said to me and glared at Jacob.

I turned back to Jacob and asked, "Hey Jacob, what's up?"

"Bella, what are you doing with them. They are bad news Bella. They are in a gang with Sam Uley. How could you hang out with them," Jacob said.

"First of all Jacob I can hang out with who ever I want. And there is nothing wrong with Paul and Jared. Second of all, my brother Sam is not part of any gang. Jacob don't talk about things you know nothing about."

"Bella what are you talking about? Sam is your brother?"

"Yeah, turns out that I was adopted, and Sam is my older brother. I live with him and Emily now. Oh, I also have to younger brothers that I haven't met yet."

"Wow…Bella will you just promise that you will be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Yes, Jacob, I will be careful."

"Jacob," someone yelled from behind me.

"Oh hey guys. What's up," Jacob said to who ever was behind me. When I turned around I felt like I was paralyzed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

I was looking into the most beautiful caramel colored eyes ever. In front of me was the best looking guy I have ever seen. He was tall, probably between six-two and six-five. He had shoulder length hair that was black. He also had muscles, just the perfect amount. You could tell by his tight black t-shirt that he had a six pack.

While looking at him, all I wanted to do was protect him. I would never let anything hurt him. I felt that if he would cease to exist that I would not be able to go on with life. _Holy shit I think I just imprinted. Must…look…away._

"So Jake, who's your friend," said the other guy, who was checking me out.

"Guys this is Bella Swan. She goes here now," Jacob said.

"Well hello I'm Quil" said the guy who was looking at my chest. All of a sudden he yelled, "Brown!" I looked at him confused and then he explained, "Your eye color is brown. Your shirt asks 'What color are my eyes?' Your eye color is brown."

Jacob, me and Mr. Sexy all started laughing. "I never thought that would have happened. I mean I knew you were staring at my chest and would have read my shirt but I didn't think you would have yelled it out like that," I said after I was done laughing.

"Wow Quil…Anyways, I'm Embry Call. Nice to meet you," he said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I giggled like little schoolgirl.

"Nice to meet you, Embry," I said. Then I noticed that he was burning up. "Embry, your burning up, are you feeling okay?"

"I feel great. I'm okay really. Why," Embry asked.

"No reason just worried…um I'll see you guys later. Bye" I said to them and then ran off.

**Embry POV**

"Um…what was that about," I asked watching my goddess walk away from me, why does it hurt to think of being away from her?

"I don't know, but guess what I just found out from Bella," Jacob said.

"Don't know man, what did you find out," asked Quil.

"Bella has an older brother, and guess who he is," me and Quil just shrugged so he continued, "Bella's older brother is Sam Uley. It turns out that Bella was adopted and has three brothers, one older one and two younger ones."

"What I hope she isn't my sister because it would be awkward to talk to her after I just got caught staring at her chest and everything," Quil said.

"No she would have said something because that would have been a very uncomfortable position to be in, being ogled by your brother, talk about creepy," Jacob said shivering.

"So is she dating anyone right now," I asked still looking where she disappeared from. It became very quiet all of a sudden. "What? I want to know. Just because I'm shy doesn't mean I don't have a chance."

"Well you better step in line because there is a very long line. Oh, did I mention that she hangs out with Jared and Paul. So it will be a miracle if she talks to us with them around," Jake said glumly.

_I wonder if I will still have a chance, I saw the way she was staring at me._ The bell broke me out of my thoughts. "Come on guys we should get to class."

**Bella POV**

I went to my first class in a hurry to find Paul and Jared. I really needed to talk to them about Embry. It's a lucky thing that I have my first class with both of them.

When I walked through the door, everyone in the classroom stared at me. Guys were trying to get my attention so I can sit by them, but then I was saved.

"Hey, Bella over here, sit by me and Jared," Paul yelled.

I looked at the teacher who nodded and then rushed to the seat between Paul and Jared.

"Hey guys. I have really big news," I whispered, "but I think I should wait till we are with Sam because this is really important. He needs to know this."

"What can be so important that you can't tell us before you tell Sam. I mean it's not like you imprinted or anything," right when Paul said that I blushed, "oh my god…you did imprint. On who? It better not have been Black because he gets on my nerves."

"I'm not telling you," I said in a sing song voice, then in a serious voice I said, "there is something else that I have to tell you guys also, but that has to wait until we see Sam also."

"Awe Bel-la…you can't just say you have something to tell us and then not tell us. Come on tell us what you know," Jared whined.

"No, not until we meet up with Sam, and that's final now pay attention before you get us in trouble," I whispered-yelled.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

It took forever for the the school day to end. I couldn't wait to tell the guys that I imprinted and that Embry was going to change into a wolf. I wonder how he could be a wolf.

It was the end of the day and I was walking with Kim to the parking lot.

"So are you going to tell me who you imprinted on?" asked Kim.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"Why? I mean I won't tell the boys," she whined.

"I want to tell Sam first. He is my big brother after all," I said.

"Fine, but you better tell me after you tell him," she grumbled.

"Okay, I will talk to you later, Sam's here," I said running to his car.

"Kay, bye Bella," said Kim.

I opened the door and got in to see that Paul and Jared were already in the car. This means they told him already.

"So Bella, I heard some interesting news right now, care to share?" said Sam.

"I don't know what your talking about," I said.

"Bella who did you imprint on?" said Sam in a stern voice, at least it wasn't the alpha voice.

"No one," I said innocently earning a glare from Sam and chuckles from Paul and Jared. "Fine, I'll tell you who it was when we get home because there is another thing I have to tell you."

"Fine, but you will tell me who you imprinted on," said Sam.

"Sammy, do not take that tone with me. I will tell you, but there is something that is really important too. I will tell you guys everything when we get home," I said calmly.

* * *

"Okay _Isabella_, tell us the news," exclaimed Paul.

"Well okay. Well it turns out that there is another guy that is going to change, and soon," I said in one breath.

"What!" Sam, Jared, and Paul exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. While I was talking to Jake, his friends came over and he introduced us. When I felt one of their hands, it was bruning up. I asked if he was feeling alright, and he said he was fine," I said. Then I whispered really fast, "Ialsoimprintedonhim."

"What was that last part, we didn't hear you?" asked Jared.

I glared at him making him flinch, then said, "I also imprinted on him."

"So are you going to tell us who he is," asked Sam.

"Embry Call," I whispered.

"Are you telling me that Embry is turning and you imprinted on him. The shiest guy ever, he never even looks at girls and he gets the hotest girl ever," exclaimed Paul.

"Oh shut up Paul. I think that its cute that he's shy," I said dreamly.

"Yep, she really imprinted," whispered Jared to Sam.

"Well, what are we going to do about Embry," asked Sam.

"Well does anyone know why he's going to change?" I asked.

"Well, from what I heard, was that Embry's mom came from the Makah tribe and moved here while she was pregnant with him. If that's true, his father is also one of our fathers," said Jared.

"Sam and I are ruled out. I think that twins are ruled out too, because that would be weird to imprint on the brother of my brothers, does that make any sense to you, that confused my a little and I said it," I said confused.

The guys just laughed at me while I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Yeah we get it, so it means that Paul, Jared, Jacob, or Quil has a brother. So what are you going to do about the imprint?" asked Sam.

"I think that I will wait to tell him. I mean he will be changing soon and will lean about it anyways. I can wait," I said.

"Okay, so you all go keep an eye on your assignments, I need to talk to the elders about Embry and tell them that Bella imprinted," said Sam while he got up to get ready to leave.

"Bye Sam," I said, then turned to the guys and said, "well I'm going to change, I'll see you guys later for dinner."

"Bye Bella," they said and left.

I went to the kitchen to say hi to Emily and then went up to my room and put on a pink sports bra with a white Nike sign and white shorts with a couple of hearts on the right side. Then I put on pink and white Nike running shoes. **(A/N: The outfit is on my profile.) **Then I tied my hiar up in a ponytail and walked downstairs.

"You better not let your brother see you like that or he's going to burst a vein," Emily said with a giggle.

"He better get used to it because these are the type of clothes I will be wearing when I know that I will be phasing. There is no way that I will be wearing a dress all the time with no underware, shorts will be better. Paul won't stop trying to peek under my dresses," I said with a shudder of disgust.

"Well get out of here before he sees you," she said shooing me out the door.

I started to jog towards Jacob's house, hoping that Embry was there with him. When I got close enough to his house I heard them talking about me. _Boys_...I thought shaking my head laughing quietly.

I walked up to Jacob's garage knocking on the door and walking in.

"Hey guys," I said. "What cha doing?"

All three of them were speechless looking me up and down, then there eyes where stuck on my chest.

"Guys...GUYS! My eyes are up here," I shouted.

All three of them blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing here?" asked Jacob.

"I was out jogging and figured I would stop by here to see what you where doing," I answered.

"We were just talking and working on the Rabbit," said Quil.

"Well, I just stopped by for a minute, so I be going see ya around," I said.

Right before I left I hugged all three of them. Quil and Jacob still have a few weeks before they change, I can feel it. Embry's skin is really hot, he should be phasing in the next couple of days.

After I hugged them I left and went to the woods and phased to watch them. And of course, they were talking about me. Boys.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to say sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Then I would like to say thank you to those who voted on my poll. You will all find out the results of the poll in this chapter, so hope you like it.  
*KT***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**SPOV**

"Sam, why have you called this meeting?" asked Old Quil.

"Well...I have some news. Some very shocking news and some good news," I said.

"Tell us the shocking news first," said Billy.

"Well...when Bella and the boys went to school, she went to talk to Jacob and she met Quil and Embry. When she shook hands with Embry, he felt hot. She is predicting that he will change before Quil and Jacob," I told them.

There was silence. From all the Elders. The first one to snap out of it was Old Quil.

"How can this be, I thought he was full Makah. His mother came while pregnant with him," he murmured.

"I can tell you one thing though. He is not related to me or Bella," I told them.

"How do you know this?" asked Harry.

"The good news that I have to tell you is that Bella imprinted today...on Embry," I said.

"Well at least that narrows it down a tiny bit," mumbled Billy.

"So are we just going to leave this be or are we going to talk to him about this?" I asked.

"Why don't we just deal with it when he changes, we don't need to cause any problems," said Harry.

"Okay. Oh and Bella decided not to tell Embry of the imprint until after he phases," I told the Elders.

They nodded and then called the meeting to a close and I left, thinking _the shit is going to hit the fan with this one._

**BPOV**

I was walking towards my house when I noticed a lady was going to drop her groceries. I ran to help her.

"Oh, let me help you with that," I said while grabbing a few bags.

"Thank you so much, I thought I would have to go back to the store to replace whatever was broken or ruined," she said.

"No problem, Mrs..." I said because didn't know who she was.

"Oh, just call me Viv," she said.

"Okay, well I'm Isabella but call me Bella," I said.

"Well Bella, would you help me take these into my house?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered.

I was looking around and saw a bunch of pictures of a boy, from him being a baby to his early teens. He looked so familar to me. There is something about his eyes...

"So Bella, do you go to school?" Viv asked.

"Yeah, I go to La Push High. I am a senior this year," I anwsered while walking to were she was.

"Wow, I thought you were older. You go to school with my son then, he is a junior this year, but he might be able to graduate early," she said.

"Really? That is impressive. I wish I could graduate early. My family would be very proud of me," I said.

"I am pretty sure that your family is proud of you. Bella if you don't mind me asking, who are your parents, this is the first time I've seen you around La Push," asked Viv.

"I don't mind, people will know eventually. Well it turns out that I was adopted. My mom is...well I don't know what her name is, I just know that she was very young when she had me and couldn't take care of me. I also know that she died after giving birth to my twin brothers, Collin and Brady," I told her.

When she said this, she gasped. I looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes as she was talking.

"Oh my, your father is Joshua Uley isn't it?" she asked.

I just nodded confused that she would know this.

"Bella, Your mother was my best friend, her name was Erica Lee. I was there when you were born and when she gave you up. She was devastated that she had to give you up. You know that your father was a dumbass right. He left your mother alone after he found out she was pregnant. At the time, your mother didn't know that he was married because we lived on the Makah reservation and he was visiting. He never said that he was married," Viv told me.

"She wanted me?" I asked.

"Yes, she did. Your mother loved you and always thought of you, even while she was pregnant with the twins," she told me.

I looked at her sadly and told her, "The twins are being abused by their father. They have know one right now, I wish I could help them, but I have to wait."

"I know Bella. I tried to get them away from him, but he treatened my son's life and hit me a few times," she whispered.

I began to get angery, but calmed because I knew I couldn't phase right know.

"The problem that happened with your mom, it happened to me. I ended up dating a married man. I didn't know he was married until I moved down here. He didn't want anything to do with our son...my son. I was sad that he abandoned me and my unborn child, I thought that he loved me, but I was just the other woman. I was going to move back to the Makah reservation, but your mom decided to move down here to and help me. So I gave birth to my beautiful son...Embry Call."

"Embry's your son?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, so you know him?" she asked.

I blushed red and answered, "Yes, I met him today at school. He seems like a nice guy."

She smirked at me and said, "I do believe that you are blushing. Does that mean you like Embry?"

I stuttered out, "No...maybe a little...maybe a lot...okay no maybe, I think he is the hottest guy that I have ever met and he is pretty sweet. Shit I can't believe I just said that."

Viv just laughed and said, "Embry is a nice boy and I'm not just saying that because he is my son. And the way you just answered me reminded me of your mother. You looked exactly like her doing that."

"Well, I'm glad that I look like my mom and not my father. My father sounds like a real asshole with the way you discribed him treating my mom and the way he abandoned Sam and his mom," I said.

"Wait, you and Sam talk to each other? And he doesn't blame you for anything?" asked a shocked Viv.

"Yes Sam and I talk, infact I live with him and his fiance. Sam doesn't blame anything on me. He was there when I found out that I was adopted. Was he shocked? Yes. Was he happy? No, that would be an understatement. He was estatic to find out that he had a younger sister. He always wanted one and now he has one," I told her.

"Do you think that could happen with Embry and his brother," she whispered with hope.

I was shocked that she asked me this. Would Jared or Paul be happy with a little brother. Or would any of the other future pack brothers be happy? I'm not sure.

"I'm not sure, but you can always find out," I told her.

"How am I going to tell Embry that Paul Levi is his brother?" she asked me.

I looked at her in shock. Paul was Embry's brother? Wow. Then I felt it, I don't know how I didn't sense him here, but he is.

"Paul's my brother?" asked an angry Embry. He was shaking so bad that his form was bluring.

"Embry? How long have you been there?" asked Viv.

"Long enough," exclaimed Embry.

He was shaking even more, but he was staring at his mom. I walked up to him and grabbed his face and made him look at me. He relaxed some but was still shaking.

"Embry, I need you to go out to the backyard and go into the woods. I want you to wait for me there," I told him with authority. He just nodded and walked outside.

"Bella what the hell was that? What is happening to him?" she asked me.

"I will be back Viv. I need to go help Embry right now. He will be fine, don't worry. I will make sure nothing happens to him. But I need to get out there to him," I told her.

"Okay Bella," she whispered to me as I walked out to the backyard.

I hope everyone is ready for the shit to hit the fan.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
